


relaxation

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Back Scratching, Blood Drinking, Demonic Sex, M/M, Office Work, Rough Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, hello darkness my old friend, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: ciel finds himself unable to relax and properly do his work.sebastian intervenes.hot things happen.





	

_Think, THINK!_ Ciel thought angrily, groaning loudly and slamming his head into his desk before cursing almost thunderously.

The young Phantomhive had received a new letter from Her Majesty the night previous. Something about a series of murders all around town. None of the victims had anything in common, and the way each victim died was completely different from the next. There was no murder weapon at the scene, or bloody anything that would be of any help. It was either a bunch of different killers who had either planned a mass murder but ended up going their own merry way, or one single master-minded damned killer. To top it all off, there were no witnesses. No nothing. It was honestly like trying to put together pieces from two different puzzles. Nothing fit together, and nothing made sense. The earl was beginning to get a headache.

After all, he couldn't disappoint the Queen. That would be a massive disgrace upon the Phantomhive name. Ciel didn't want to have to deal with that, so he picked his head back up and huffed obnoxiously. The earl just leaned back into his leather seat and crossed his arms, glaring at the files on his desk.

''Is there anything I could do to help you, my Lord? You seem very stressed.'' Sebastian, his butler, asks calmly. Just about everything is making the young earl annoyed, and he feels the urge to get up and start ranting and screaming. Instead, he jerks his head towards the demon and shoots him a very frustrated and borderline hatred-filled look. It almost makes Sebastian laugh. The boy's so small and delicate, and to see him attempt to look menacing makes him bite his cheeks to restrain a small fit of laughter. Instead, he just grins a little.

''Take a wild fucking guess, Sebastian. I've got no leads, and there is just about nothing I can do with these cursed files.'' Ciel laces his fingers in his blue-black hair and tugs, moaning in annoyance and kicking his legs a little. He slumps his shoulders forward and whines, sliding his elbows onto his desk and resting his face into his palms. He can feel how rigid his shoulders are, and it almost hurts when he attempts to shift his shoulders yet again to get comfortable. He just sort of ignores it, figuring that he'll deal with it later.

Sebastian doesn't let the look of pure discomfort slip, and the demon just serenely walks behind Ciel and slides his hands around the boy's shoulders, squeezing gently.

''Mm, very tense as well. May I help relieve you of this.. stress, Master?'' Sebastian's hands are gently working at his bony little shoulders. Almost immediately, the demon feels how inflexible and stiff his young master has become and tsks in mock disappointment. His thumbs skillfully work in circular motions, and Ciel finds his eyelids drooping in bliss. He just exhales a little and raises his eyebrows, nodding.

''P-Please,'' The boy whispers, leaning into his butler's touch and practically melting into the demon's gloved fingertips. Sebastian's almost surprised at how easily the young man gives in, but he obeys nonetheless. The Phantomhive is like putty in his hands, and Sebastian is enjoying it more than he should be. Ciel's lips are only slightly parted, and he keeps releasing soft and nearly inaudible grunts and groans with every move of the demon's fingers and palms. The butler keeps his hands busy on the boy's neck and back, and it soon results in Ciel willingly bending himself over his desk and on top of the files to give the demon a better approach to massaging and releasing all the little knots that are littered all over Ciel's small, frail body.

The nobleman's shamelessly releasing these little mewls and moans, and he just goes completely limp in almost pleasure. It isn't often that Ciel is massaged, and the boy has a lot on his shoulders. You could imagine the toll it would take on such a young, growing youth. It's like Ciel doesn't even notice all the little noises that escape his lips, not to mention how not-so-quiet they all are. Sebastian doesn't mind, though. Hearing his master's voice come out like that - it's like a gorgeous melody to the butler's ears. It is something that Sebastian never wants to stop hearing.

''Let me take care of you, young master. Let me help you relax,'' Sebastian purrs into Ciel's ear, hands now sliding further down and snaking around his waist, gliding back up to loosen his bow-tie as well as to unbutton the earl's shirt, stopping halfway and leaving the flesh of his pale chest exposed. The boy just nods and exhales, only vaguely recognizing that he's taking an order from his butler. He's about to spit out some sort of demand to correct the current state of his ego, but instead he just complies and rolls over onto his back, nodding once more. His butler just sighs and examines the boy affectionately, gazing down upon him. Pure cherrywood meets soft, glittering blue and Ciel just utters so softly that its nearly silent;

''Please,''

Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice, and he murmurs a faint 'yes, my lord.'.

***

Soon enough, the butler has his master writhing and keening ever so sweetly against his long fingers which just happen to be damn near savagely nailing the boy's prostate with every move and thrust. Sebastian's gloves are long forgotten, and its just skin on skin. The demon doesn't even try to quiet Ciel down, deciding that the current state and sight of the boy is too much to put at a halt. Ciel's just rocking and rolling his hips against Sebastian's fingers, his arm hanging across his neck. It looks like he's aware of how deliciously loud he's being, and perhaps he's trying to lower his own volume despite that it was to no avail.

''Seb- _Sebastian,_ '' The earl Phantomhive draws out a long moan and his hips shutter, mouth hanging open and forehead slack. His expression reads pure pleasure and ecstasy, and the demon can't possibly get enough of it. Ciel's shorts and undergarments aren't completely disregarded, as they've been slid down to the boy's knees. Ciel has flushed a gorgeous shade of rose, and his lips are wet and pink. Sebastian doesn't think he's seen the earl look so vulnerable.

''Yes, my Lord?'' The devilish butler's towering over Ciel, eyes glowing an electric scarlet as the thrusts of his fingers grow more and more brutal and efficient. The noble almost wants him to pull away, as he feels his climax approaching. The pressure and pleasure is almost overwhelming, and Ciel releases a beautifully loud cry.

''I'm gon-I'm gon-na come,'' He keens once more, hips damn near convulsing when Sebastian slowly pulls his fingers out. His dick twitches and he blushes a hot crimson when Sebastian brings his hand to his mouth and licks the fingers that were previously inside of the boy. The demon snickers at his reaction and hums with joy, before shaking his head a little.

''We wouldn't want that, now would we, my little lord?'' Ciel feels like he's being patronized and he scowls a little, crossing his arms and pouting subconsciously. He parts his pink lips and the boy's about to bark something out to put Sebastian back in his place, but he ends up releasing a breathy gasp. He feels the demon's tongue trail a line from his testicles to his perineum, before they return to lick at the boy's jewels. Ciel basically chokes and he jerks a little, propping himself up on his elbows before cursing loudly. Sebastian comes back up with a daring grin. The earl can hear his butler's voice. It's silky smooth and challenging, but he can't hear any words. He just hears the melody of the demon's voice and he practically loses himself in it. It's almost enchanting and hypnotic, and Ciel's jaw goes slack for a moment before he splutters a little, regaining himself and sitting up.

''Apologies, master. I could practically smell your sweetness. I couldn't help myself.'' Sebastian just grins wickedly, and Ciel wants to slap him across the face. Instead, he perks up a little and clears his throat before attempting to sound a little bit firm and almost confident.

''Sit.. Sit on my chair.'' It sounds feeble and weak when it leaves the boy's lips, but he shoots Sebastian a glare which gets the message across. The demon just nods very slightly and tosses around another ''yes, m'lord.''. Sebastian doesn't really know what to expect, but he's quite curious. He cocks a brow in interest when his lover slides off of the desk and gets on his knees in front of him, weakly and almost shakily fumbling with his butler's trousers and it's been about a minute when Ciel finally manages to unbutton and undo his belt, successfully ridding the devilish creature of his pants and undergarments. He can hear the earl gulp and he watches him lick those gorgeously pouty lips before he wraps them around the head of his thick, long, and achingly hard length. This makes his butler release a soft grunt, which only encourages Ciel to go farther, as he envelopes the base of Sebastian's cock with his small hands and takes his member further down his throat. Ciel tries to relax his throat, and only gags a little. He's nearly overwhelmed by the strong scent and flavour of musk. It's almost rewarding, and he begins to slowly bob his head, savouring the taste and the essence of pure _Sebastian_. Saliva trickles down his chin and he moans a little, lapping it all up. The devil's libation is more pleasant than Ciel expects, and he wants nothing more than this curious flavour to remain on his tongue.

Sebastian's practically in shock and he finds himself unable to do anything but moan and grasp onto his young master's silky hair, further encouraging the young man. He unintentionally bucks into Ciel's mouth when the noble finally manages to take his manhood all the way down his throat, slowly and gently bobbing his head and swirling his tongue all along his thick cock. Sebastian questions how the little twit is so good at it, and he can't help but feel a strong wave of jealousy. He soon forgets about it when Ciel's small hands gently fondle his balls, and the butler can't help but release a guttural groan. When Ciel just looks up at him through teary, innocent eyes, Sebastian almost loses it, cursing a little too loudly and tugging onto Ciel's hair a little to sharply, forcibly pulling his needy little mouth away.

''Pardon my vulgarity, but _fuck,_ I would've been spent if I allowed you to carry on. My apologies.'' The demon breathes out, his eyes a little wide as they continue glowing a merry shade of bloody crimson. He runs his long, pale fingers through his companion's hair and pets gently as if to say sorry about the whole hair-tugging thing, and the boy just slaps his hand away and snickers. What Ciel does next was something the devil wasn't expecting - at all. The young man had grabbed the base of his cock and had angled his hips just right and sunk himself down onto his manhood, releasing a high keen and rolling his hips subconsciously. The hellish creature jerks in response, gently wrapping his large hands around Ciel's bony hips and squeezes firmly. He soon finds himself murmuring and whispering much obscenities into the little Lord's ear. The young Phantomhive has his hands steady on Sebastian's thighs, slowly hoisting himself up before sinking back down, creating an unbearably slow and teasing pace. The pair both release a loud groan every time the dark-haired boy bounces down on the elder's cock, and Sebastian has to restrain himself from picking Ciel up and taking him on the desk.

''Mmm, now let's see what you're struggling with, Master.'' The devil purrs into his ear, gently dragging his teeth against the shell of the little Lord's ear before he peers upon the now disheveled papers and files before him. He almost laughs because he can feel the fury radiating off of Ciel, as if to say _'really? you have your bloody cock up my arse and you decide to look at the fucking work?'._ He hears the peculiar little human grumble with annoyance, and he almost scowls but that face of his gets replaced by pure euphoria when the hellish creature bucks his hips deep inside of him, nailing the boy's prostate with such intensity. The little lord releases a breathless cry, and Sebastian does it _again_ and _again_ and _again_ and to the point where the delicate boy is almost weeping.

The devil's movements and motions almost turn animalistic, and he releases a low, primal growl into his companion's ear which goes straight to his little, angry, leaking cock. Ciel shivers and slaps a hand over his own mouth when a loud sob of ecstasy escapes him, unintentionally bucking and grinding his hips so harshly and so rawly that it's almost unbearable for both the demon and his young master. All of this makes a series of rather obscene noises, and it all echoes throughout the earl's unnecessarily large office. The two don't even bother to be quiet, deciding that they're this far, so why should one stop? Besides, if one were to complain, Ciel would make some horrid excuse that it's his manor and that he shall do as he pleases.

The room is laden with Ciel's lewd yet sweet cries and pleas, Sebastian's low, velvety-smooth voice, and the distinct sound of a faint _slap slap slap_. The couple don't even notice that the door isn't even fully shut, and that there's a high chance that all of the obscenities that they're indulging upon is being heard throughout a large portion of the mansion. And even if they do know, the two are too enthralled and engrossed within each other to give a thought about the possibility of someone eavesdropping. But maybe that's the thrill of it - someone could so easily slip by and hear them, see them. Somebody could just walk past the corridor and hear Ciel's downright filthy moans and keens; somebody could just walk past the corridor and peer into the crack of the door to see Ciel's flustered, red face with his eyes clenched tight in pure delight and pleasure, with his mouth hanging open and such wanton _,_ dirty noises leaving those glossy lips of his; somebody could see and witness the sinful act they're obliging in and watch as the hellish creature's fangs come through and nip and nibble upon the earl Phantomhive's small, fair neck, littering the pure flesh with bites, bruises, and small wounds.

When Ciel's blood comes spilling from the nape of his neck, Sebastian can't help but groan and inhale the sweet, rich, concentrated smell of his young master's elixir. The scent in itself is heavenly and almost overbearing, and the demon inhales _again_ and _again_ and he almost loses himself in the pureness and magnificence of the boy's blood. When his inhumanly long tongue goes to lap it all up, he can't resist shuttering a little bit. The flavour of the fluid is magnificent, and it tastes more enchanted and almost holy than anything he's gotten his hands on. It tastes of sweetness and honey, yet there's a bite of copper and an overall undertone of something he's never experienced before. The hellish butler's curious, and he thinks that its maybe just a taste of how devouring Ciel's soul could be. He's getting intoxicated on the taste, flavour, and richness of it all, and he doesn't even notice his short black manicured nails sharpening into long, razor-edged claws as his fangs and teeth grow more and more sharp. That peculiar little _git_ of a human _laughs_. Ciel _laughs_ , snickering at the hungry demon before he threads his fingers into Sebastian's hair to tug him forward, forcing his hungry, needy mouth away from the wound he's created.

''I can sense how hungry you've gotten, but that is no excuse to come eating at your master. This is just a glimpse of what eating my soul could be like. You should feel grateful that your master is allowing you to touch him like this. That he's being ever-so-merciful to allow yourself to indulge in such a treat. But remember your place. Don't forget who holds the leash, _Dog_.'' Ciel hasn't dismissed those moments where he'd almost quite literally felt the demon's eyes practically devour him. Whether it would be when he had a guest or when he was doing such an innocent thing such as eating, he'd felt Sebastian's eyes stalking him from behind. Those enchanting eyes of his would be taking in every inch of Ciel's small, boyish body, and the eye Ciel always conceals would always pulsate in a steady _thud thud, thud thud_. And when he'd turn around to confirm if his suspicions were true or false, Sebastian's eyes would always be glowing a magenta-ruby with his pupils ever so catlike, and his fangs would almost always be peeking through. His lips were always parted and he could practically feel his need and his salvation for the boy's soul. Sometimes when the two would share a kiss, he could hear and feel both the Faustian sign on Sebastian's hand pulsate to the exact same rhythm as his eye. Sometimes it would get so intense that Ciel would dare to think that the insufferable bastard was breaking the contract, but he'd always pull away with a small smirk and a glint of pure want and greed in his eyes.

Ciel's tone is all too casual and light and borderline childish, and Sebastian's nearly purring and nodding his head against his master's hand. The demon's practically drunk on the intoxicating flavour and aroma of his young master's blood, and he can't help but feel a strong surge of need and attraction and affection towards the boy. _This devious little prat of a human will surely be the death of me,_ Sebastian thought lovingly, a small grin creeping up his face when Ciel released his silky black hair from his grasp.

''I have not forgotten, my young master. I will forever be at your mercy, I will always oblige to your demands and I will stand by your side until the end of time, my sweet.'' Sebastian recites smoothly, his voice very much like liquid silk and he's almost vibrating with pleasure and fulfillment. He swiftly tugs down and disregards his master's shorts and undergarments from his ankles before snaking his hands around Ciel's taut little torso, spinning him around so that he's gazing directly at him. His single, sparkling blue eye is wide and his entire body's trembling and quivering to the touch.

''Se-bas, Sebastian-,'' Ciel shudders when his body gets twisted around, and he moans _so_ beautifully and _so_ sinfully when he feels Sebastian's cock nudge and press against a certain bundle of nerves with such a teasing demeanor.

''Yes, my lord. Call my name. What is it that you desire?'' His devil whispers huskily, bringing a hand up to the back of his little Lord's head to untie his eye-patch. He lets it fall to the floor before he begins grinding his hips at this horridly slow pace, making Ciel whine and keen. It's all too much but not enough, and the young master is not having any of it. When he finally opens his eyes, the eye that had previously been concealed glows a striking royal violet and the Faustian sign twinkles, making the demon hum in admiration. The Phantomhive earl blinks several times before murmuring incoherently and he just looks down in something Sebastian has never once found in his young master - shame. When Sebastian wraps a large, cold hand around Ciel's small, throbbing, weeping cock, the boy yelps and shivers a tad before lifting his head up with an expression that's indescribable yet stunning in Sebastian's eyes.

''I want, no - I _need_ you to fuck me, Sebastian. Don't bloody hold back. Let your true, foul, beastly form come through.'' Ciel snarls deep in his throat, his violet eye beaming brightly and highlighting all the boy's soft and youthful features. Sebastian's eyes flash from the crimson to that familiar, longing and hungering magenta-ruby glow.

''Master, I can fatally hurt and woun-''

''That was a bloody order. Don't make me repeat myself.'' His peculiar little human's voice rises and sharpens, and Ciel murmurs his order once more in a defiant and almost childish tone, craning his neck to the side and threading his fingers through Sebastian's hair yet again, tugging harshly and roughly to pronounce and define every word with bite. The demon conceals his feelings of surprise and he exhales, shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them, and a harsh growl rips from his throat. When the hellish butler's tongue darts out to moisten his lips before further parting them, the voice that leaves them is deeper and slightly distorted, and it sends shivers up and down the young earl's spine.

''Yes, my Lord.''  Whilst it is distorted and deeper than what Ciel is used to, it has a certain ring to it and the way that simple bloody phrase rolled off of his demon's tongue was borderline erotic. And if Ciel's frank, it's more pleasant than he's expecting. Sebastian's claws further sharpen into something unholy and there's a strong aura of darkness and sin, and his smaller companion feels a sudden gush of dread in the pit of his stomach. It's almost like the devil senses this, and he releases a loud, hearty laugh, tossing his head back as he sheds and rids himself of the rest of his garments.

''You mustn't be afraid, my dear young lord.'' His voice is almost reassuring but the pit of dread grows and grows. Ciel is not afraid, though. He's almost calm, and a small, nearly juvenile giggle escapes him. Perhaps the little lord shouldn't be laughing, but he cannot bring himself to care. He runs his small, soft hand along Sebastian's virtually translucent skin, trailing and skimming his hand all over the structure and muscular physique that is Sebastian. The dread in his stomach fades away and gets replaced with awe. His hellish butler looks so unholy and so immoral, yet almost godlike. His body is sculpted to perfection, and Ciel begins to ponder whether or not he was created by the Devil or by God, himself.

The wrongful and wicked aura around the demon grows stronger and stronger, and he can practically feel Sebastian's yearning and hunger for _his_ blood, for _his_ soul, and just for _his_ young master in general. The corrupt creature releases a dark chuckle before wrapping his large, almost unbearably cold hands around Ciel's thighs before propping both his legs up on his shoulders, slightly pulling out before thrusting in roughly, growling lowly. This forces a strangled cry out of the young man, and he tucks his arms under Sebastian's before gripping onto the demon's defined and muscular shoulders. When he gasps for breath and inhales, it all smells of musk and just a whisper of something sweet and the fragrance makes Ciel's member jerk in arousal. He wants more of this smell, more of that sweetness, and more of Sebastian. The devil keeps his rhythm heavy, harsh, and fast, making Ciel cry out with almost every thrust. 

''Mm, yes, young master. Moan for me. Scream for me,'' His demonic butler murmurs into his ear gruffly, peppering kisses all along the boy's neck before sinking his teeth in and creating a smaller wound. He gladly purrs and laps up all the blood that follows, eyes rolling to the back of his head in satisfaction. He can hear Ciel's screams and cries and he hears a faint 'stop', but he carries on and soothes the bite with kisses and kitten-licks.

The young man moans and gasps, clutching onto his lover's back and digging his nails into the firm, muscular flesh, leaving lines of white which soon turn into a rosy pink. Sebastian keeps snapping his hips _so_ hard and _so_ fast and he's nailing the boy's sweet spot _so_ perfectly with every thrust, groaning with such unrestrained lust and desire. He feels the hellish creature's claws digging into the soft tissue of his hips, and he cries out when he feels a sharp burn among that area. Soon enough, Sebastian picks him up and practically chucks him onto the desk, further burying himself inside the earl and making him release both screams of torment and euphoria. His hands glide up from his hips to his thin waist and the Phantomhive can feel the demon's claws dragging along his chest and nipples, leaving lines of rose. Little beads of blood begin to spurt from some of the lines and the devil just presses his thumbs into the shallow cuts, making Ciel yelp and writhe in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure.

He wants Sebastian to stop, but at the same time, he wants more of whatever the cursed bugger is doing. 

The earl soon feels his orgasm approaching, and he begins to mewl and squirm and buck his hips uncontrollably as the demon's thrusts grow more and more sloppy and frantic. He can tell that Sebastian's close, too. His butler's groaning and growling and releasing a series of inhumane noises, along with cursing in a language that Ciel was unable to recognize. Truth be told, Ciel absolutely loved it when Sebastian began making noises. It wasn't often, but lord - it is the only thing that the earl Phantomhive wants to hear. To see such a creature who normally has so much self control and confidence slowly lose it all and break through is so arousing to the boy, and he squeals when he feels the hellish brute's hand wrap around his small, purple-headed cock. This absolutely sends the noble over the edge, and he just holds on and attempts to dial back his climax, even if it's for a few seconds.

''Gah-! Seb-Sebastian-! I'm g-gonna-'' Ciel gasps and thrashes when his butler begins to stroke him with near-violence, his hand moving up and down with such ragged motions as his thumb rubs and swipes against the head, smearing the little beads of precum around.

''Come for me, my Lord. Come with my name on your lips,'' Sebastian exhales haughtily, bending down and hovering over Ciel, planting kisses all along the boy's blushing chest before gently and almost playfully nipping at his collarbones whilst using his other hand to gently toy and rub against his perky nipples. He gently rolls the hard nub between his thumb and index with just the right amount of pressure, and Ciel finds himself with his mouth hanging open as little moans and grunts force themselves out of his throat before he finally comes with a loud cry of his butler's name. The young nobleman's hips shudder and jerk before he arches his back, and he spills all over Sebastian's hand. That cursed butler keeps fucking him through and through, and doesn't stop stroking at the boy until he feels him beginning to soften. 

When Sebastian's about to come, he swiftly pulls out of the boy's tight, warm core and wraps one of those large, veiny hands of his around the base of his thick cock before he begins to stroke lazily. It doesn't take long for the demon to come, but when he does, he curses yet again in that same unrecognizable language, in that almost frightening and demonic voice, spilling all over Ciel's small yet firm body. He paints his fair flesh in stripes of translucent white and he can't help but admire the sight before him. Ciel's chest is rising and falling and his face has a delicate bloom of orchid pink. His tight little body is littered with wounds and cuts and blood, along with the stripes and the mixture of both of their semen. He looks rather ruffled and he blushes a rich shade of maroon when he notices the demon observing him. 

''What?''

''Nothing, master. You just look so completely and utterly fuckab-''

''Why must you be so profane?'' Ciel cuts off quickly and he removes his glare from Sebastian before sitting up, twitching when the cool air hits his ravishingly warm body. He ignores the fact that he can still feel Sebastian's eyes taking in every inch of his skinny, boyish body. He also ignores the fact that his eyes are still that needy magenta, as well as that damned aura that just happens to feel so alluring and intriguing.

''Clean me up, Sebastian.'' The noble demands, craning his neck and popping his knuckles. He's a little bit satisfied when the demon nods calmly, but he jerks in surprise and bucks his hips into the butler's neck and chest when he feels that long tongue lapping up all the blood and come.

It's safe to say that Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka didn't see the pair until evening had approached. 

And all four noticed the remarkable limp Ciel was walking with. It was subtle, but all four servants know Ciel well enough to know that something had occurred. They didn't particularly understand why Sebastian was chuckling as they were interrogating the young master, either.


End file.
